


Morning, Peace and Katie

by ThePigtailGirl



Series: Day & Night [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged Up Caracters, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Is this a thing?, Lazy Mornings, Oh My God, Oh my they are so cute, Plance!, enjoy, if anyone still in doubt yes they are married, it's so exiting, oh whatever, ok i shoud stop here, plance au, short fic, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePigtailGirl/pseuds/ThePigtailGirl
Summary: Lance have hoped for and wanted so much for it, for them, that it all seemed a dream every time he opend his eyes in the morning.Just a regular lazy morning with these two freaking cute guys.





	Morning, Peace and Katie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> First of all, thank you very much for choosing to read this fic. It means a lot for me. Really. It's my first time writing a fic of Voltron, and posting it here, and I am really nervous.  
> Second: my mother language is not English, so please tell me if you guys found a mistake in it.  
> Third: this is the first of a series of two tiny one-shots that'll interconect with each other.  
> Fourth, and no less important: hope you enjoy the reading! :)

The warm light of the morning sun ran through the cracks on the window curtains bringing the morning awakening with it. In the bed a tangle of legs and arms mingled with the crumpled sheets. The synchronized breaths brought an air of peace to the room and tranquility to each of the two mates lying there, knowing they were together.

Lance was the first to receive the glorious morning, the sapphires in his eyes inspected the room until land them at the sleeping girl in the midst of his arms. Oh, right, Katie. Lance have hoped for and wanted so much for it, for them, that it all seemed a dream every time he opened his eyes in the morning.

Katie was still sound asleep by his side, she was never the one to Wake up early anyway. The sweet sights with each breath she gave and the serene expression on her face made Lance want to clamor her lips to himself at that very moment and place. A few strands of the ebony crowd that adorned her head fell over her eyes, attracting Lance’s fingers instinctively to them to pull them away from her face, her nose twisted in a beautiful grimace with the movement of her partner and she snuggled closer to his side returning to her peaceful rest.

There were times when Lance thought he could watch her sleep for hours on end, all day if possible. It was so quiet and comforting, nothing but the sound of the balcony bells ringing in the light breeze and Katie. But he remembered that he would tire of the peaceful, but boring, quiet. Even if in an amidst of infinity of peace and silence the world would not be the same without the sound of the sweet laughter that always accompanied the mischievous smiles of the girl he loved. No, his world wouldn’t be the same.

A soft breeze, which had found its way through the crevices of the window, which Lance hadn’t closed properly the night before, whirled around the room, bringing a slight agitation to it. Katie’s eyes narrowed before they opened slowly, still showing traces of sleep that reluctantly began to drain from her body. The little hands played with the jewel that adorned the ring finger of her mate and with a subtle movement led it to her warm lips causing a slight blush on the cheekbones of the young man.

“Good morning Katie.” Greeted the enamored man between a sigh and another.

She didn’t respond to the compliment, just cuddled back beside him letting some sweet chuckles escape through her lips.

The clock ticked eight o’clock, it was time to wake up, but as said before, Lance would do anything to stay with her like this. He just pulled her closer to him and smiled at the faint scent of lavender brought from the garden along with the breeze.

A beautiful morning. A quiet and comforting peace. And Katie.


End file.
